wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Rurouni Miwa
Rurouni Miwa is the Hundred Fifty-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 12, 2017. Synopsis Himura Kenshin is shocked that there were both Paul Gekkos sharing the same beloved Yukishiro Gekko. Hotaru was then surprised to see Yoh and the gang captured by the Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins with Ayame and the Takimi's followers panicking after learning from Yoh that Shishio has form an alliance with the Eggman Empire and the Rock Band are singing the Back to the Sewers song as the Egg Parade launches the full scale invasion. As the Trigon Spider attacks with the super fists and super laser cannons, Ayame and Takimi's followers are being attacked by Mecha Shin. Sensing that the Eggman Army has started the attack, both Paul Gekkos decided to team up to repel the attack and save Kenshin and friends and Hotaru was fighting Fuji in Great Spirit form. Thanks to the training from the Original Paul Gekko, Paul Gekko gained the "Tailed Beast Manifestation Jutsu". Paul Gekko takes the form the Giant Nine Tailed Fox to fight Honjo Kamatari and Kanji Kamatari. Seeing the lengths he's going to in order to see Miwa Tomoe, his long lost daughter, Sakura tries to reason with him, but his Nine Tailed Manifestation leaves him unable to tell friend from foe and he starts to roar unleashing the single Genesis Portal as the super time portal that the connects the past and present. At the past, prior to the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Naruto was born on the night of October 10. Only moments after the birth Minato began making preparations to restore the Nine-Tails' weakened seal, but he was interrupted by the arrival of a masked man, otherwise known as Tobi who saw the giant portal that opened between bridges of time. The portal sucks the newborn Naruto while Paul Gekko, in the present, have started to suck the chakra from the past to unleash the Jet Stream Mega Laser and the Jet Stream Rainbow Bomb on Kanji Kamatari. Minato immediately took Naruto back from him but the Bob-omb was on Naruto. Minato was forced to teleport away to keep Naruto from harm, allowing Tobi to flee from the giant portal, and the Konohagakure villagers sees the Nine Tails from the giant portal. Eibin Tamono was then defeated by the enraged Himura Kenshin while the Original Paul Gekko summons the CGI version of Minato to test the younger Paul Gekko in Nine tailed form could fight it along with Honjo and Kanji, who panics and runs from the rampaging fox. Saito Hajime sees the portal closing after compressing so much chakra after killing Sadashirô Kajiki. The much modern Nine Tailed Paul Gekko sees the Nine Tailed Kurama coming from the past before it closed but Minato and the Konoha forces from the past were able to transport themselves and the Nine Tailed Kurama of the past back to their time before Yamato is able to suppress the Nine-Tails' Manifestation, but its chakra leaves his body badly damaged. Sakura heals him, but is upset that it's the only thing she can do to help him. After the epic battle and there were so many casualties, Hiko Seijūrō XIII have seen the Shiba siblings. Tatsuya used his magic to restore Ayame's group and the the remaining follwers of Shishio (being unable to revive Shishio and is love interest) before departing to support another area. Okita Gentatsu grieves for Takimi's death. The Original Paul Gekko revealed the friend of Paul Gekko's daughter's true name: Murakumo Gekko. As Miwa Tomoe have discovered the old puzzle box, it suddenly transports her and the Turtles into another dimension. She was pulled through dimensions and fall from the sky in a mysterious jungle. As the group collects themselves, a giant flying insect resembling a cross between a praying-mantis and a hornet flies and sees the horde of "Petit Moth" Larvae. As she went inside the tree house, a group of giant hornets attacks the tree house but she escaped to the temple. Inside the temple, she find hundreds of cocoons filled with giant hornet pupae that are about to hatch. Miwa quietly recognized the "Petit Moths" in their cocoons readying to emerge into "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moths" as hundreds of the pupae begin to emerge from their cocoons and despite the Miwa being an intruder, "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moths" intervened and the giant hornets can sense her perfume making it attracted to her as the monstrous queen hornet attacks. A group of giant hornets protects her as she found the giant puzzle box. The giant hornets killed the queen and bids farewell to her at the cost of the hornets' sacrifice. After being greeted by Hiko Seijūrō XIII, Murakumo Gekko, Paul Gekko and Kenshin Hiko prompted Fuji to shed his armor, showing his true appearance, as well as to resist Saizuchi for the first time in his life. Hiko helps Fuji realize that he is not a monster as everyone else, including Saizuchi, claim, but a man with the heart of a true warrior. Though defeated, he smiles, having finally found the respect of another. The battle against Shishio for Kenshin was no eased matter. Weakened and wounded earlier by prior duels, and pushing damage even further on to him, not even the combined efforts of Saitō, Sanosuke, and even a reformed Aoshi would come to see Shishio fall. But as Kenshin fell during battle, the duration of his ally's attempts would buy him enough time to recover from Shishio's brutal onslaught eariler, from the grisly bite marked on his left shoulder to even the explosion of the Guren Kaina. Fueled with an intense will to live brought on by his training and his promise to Kaoru, and his swordsman spirit surging with the winds and flora of the valley arena, his undying spirit, even pushing his body near the brink of death and to its limits, unleashed furious blows and his most powerful technique Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. Shishio countered the first strike of Amakakeru but not the second strike. Shishio was greatly damaged by the move and ran his sword through Yumi in an attempt to hit Kenshin. Kenshin was critically wounded on the floor by the stab. Kenshin thinks that it was the end, but upon remembering his master Seijuro's words that the girl who came all the way from Tokyo (Kaoru) would be devastated if he were to die, his will to survive strengthened. At the end of the battle, even as he was grievously wounded with little to spare, his will to survive overcame and outlasted Shishio's bodily limits, who ignites into a flame (spontaneous combustion) due to overheating. Making a full recovery after a month unconscious and with the help of Megumi Takani, Kenshin's quest was fulfilled, and the country of Japan saved, but not without doubts, knowing that if battle and who was the strongest means that victory also means one is in the right, then Shishio was right all along; still, he thought, such a world and where its people would agree on such a brutal ideal, would be wrong no matter what. Even if victory was hollow, this would not mean that his actions were in vain- The ones close and who cherished him, who he changed their lives, and who came to also have done the same for him; Sanosuke, Misao, Megumi, Yahiko, the Oniwabanshu, Hiko Seijuro, Arai Seiku and his family, those who he left behind in Tokyo, and Kaoru, would always be happy and welcome to have him in their family, and proud of his deeds to ensure a world where peace and freedom would come about. Kenshin would return to Tokyo, ending his wandering again, back to a welcome home at the Kamiya Dojo. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Paul Gekko *Bastia *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Momoshiki Palpatine *Robotnik Prime *Schroeder the Shredder *Karai *Miwa *Enrique Eggman *Miwa Tomoe *Swat Troopers *Egg Pawns *Ten Master Clans *Shiba Miyuki *Shiba Tatsuya *Gohei *Karou *Kenshin *Oguni Ayame *Suzume *Yahiko *Sanosuke *Yukishiro Enishi *Okita Gentatsu *Takimi *Hajime *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Aoshi *Shishio *Seta Sōjirō *Kanji Kamatari *Honjō Kamatari *Kariwa Henya *Yūkyūzan Anji *Sadojima Hōji *Komagata Yumi *Usui Uonuma *Fuji *Sasuke Uchiha *Original Paul Gekko *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata *Mecha Shin *Sai *Sakura *Hinata Hyūga *Yamato *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Trivia *This Episode takes place in the World of Rurouni Kenshin. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon